Save My Heart For You
by Nnik
Summary: Momo has been in a coma for weeks. But Toshiro has not given up hope.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo. I also don't own the song Save My Heart For You by Jason Reeves.

Author's Note: Hi there! Welcome to my very first HitsuHina fic. I'm really mad at myself for not doing one of these sooner, since HitsuHina is my preferred OTP. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning, captain Hitsugaya."

"Good morning."

Toshiro waved at the squad four member and continued down the hall. He was greeted by Unohana. "Back again Hitsugaya?" Toshiro said nothing. Retsu lead him down the hall to the room he was looking for.

I want what I can't have  
I wanna make you mine  
I don't care what it takes

Hitsugaya looked at the young girl lying in the bed and sighed. Taking the hint, Unohana left the young prodigy alone. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Momo. "Hello Momo." Seeing her attached to her breathing mask and heart monitor killed him.

I'm fearless with my heart  
I'll take it any place  
I don't care if it breaks

He brushed Hinamori's bangs out of her face. Even now, as she lay there asleep and fighting for her life, she looked beautiful to him. "Things have changed since you've been asleep, Momo. Not just in me, but in everyone. Rangiku, Shu-hei, Izuru, and others too. Everything has gone aria. One thing is finally right though…"

I wanna tell you things  
I never tell myself  
These secrets hurt like hell, oh

"Aizen was defeated by the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." Hitsugaya went on to say. He wondered why he was doing this. Talking to his unconscious childhood friend. The thing was, he felt she was the only person he could talk to. The only person who could still understand.

Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely  
Out of my mind but it'll never phase me  
If I have to, I'm not afraid to  
Save my heart for you

I'm a rebel even if it's trouble  
I'ma pull you out from the rubble  
If I have to, I'm not afraid to  
Save my heart for you

He continued, "I've been training...in order to protect you." He chuckled. "I suppose it's a bit late for that. But if you do pull out of this, I promise to protect you…no matter what." He placed a hand on Momo's and squeezed it. There was no response. His eyes narrowed in concern.

Tell me I'm wrong  
Turn around and run  
Still I'm gonna save my heart for you

I know you want me too  
Even if it's not now  
I'm gonna wait it out

"Momo….." The captain whispered. "I'm sorry. I should have protected you, but instead I…" His voice trailed off as images of his sword sliding through his childhood friend's chest. Toshiro flinched. "I didn't mean to… do what I did." Tears began to well up in his eyes. Hitsugaya fought them back, this had never happened to him before.

But don't you dare forget  
That moment that we had  
I know we both felt it

More images of that day raced through Hitsugaya's head. The look on Aizen's face, his own voice yelling at the top of his lunges, and most of all the words Momo spoke. "Shiro-chan….. Why?" He squeezed her hand tighter.

I wanna tell you things  
I never tell myself  
These secrets hurt like hell, oh

Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely  
Out of my mind but it'll never phase me  
If I have to, I'm not afraid to  
Save my heart for you

I'm a rebel even if it's trouble  
I'ma pull you out from the rubble  
If I have to, I'm not afraid to  
Save my heart for you

Toshiro looked at Momo's face again and the tears threatened to escape his eyes. He fought them back and continued, "I know things will never be the same here, especially between you and me, but…. I hope that can fix things….somehow." He extended a hand to brush Hinamori's cheek with his knuckles.

Tell me I'm wrong  
Turn around and run  
Still I'm gonna save my heart for you  
Oh oh  
Oh oh

I wanna tell you things  
I never tell myself  
These secrets hurt like hell, oh

"I know it must have been hard for you. To face your old captain again and fight him. I admire your bravery and I still can't believe you would do that. Leave the safety of your squad to help us, that is. To be honest…I'm still kind of mad at you for that."

I wanna tell you things  
I never tell myself  
These secrets hurt like hell, oh

The first time that you smiled  
So shyly back at me  
I couldn't help myself

Toshiro was now on the very verge of tears. "I can't tell you how mad and scared I was. I never felt more scared than when I thought I could lose you." A tear leaked down his cheek as Toshiro leaned over his childhood friend.

Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely  
Out of my mind but it'll never phase me  
If I have to, I'm not afraid to  
Save my heart for you

I'm a rebel even if it's trouble  
I'ma pull you out from the rubble  
If I have to, I'm not afraid to  
Save my heart for you

"Momo….." He whispered as he cradled her cheek in his hand. She felt cold against his skin and it made him even more concerned. She was normally warm to the touch; it was one of the things he loved about her. Another tear escaped his eye.

Tell me I'm wrong  
Turn around and run  
Still gonna save my heart for you

Tell me I'm wrong  
Turn around and run  
Still gonna save my heart for you  
Oh oh

Suddenly he realized what time it must be. "I have to go, Momo. But I promise I'll come back tomorrow." Toshiro hesitated for a moment before kissing her gently on the forehead. "I hope you wake up soon. I have something important to tell you." Then he headed back to his office.

Momo sat up in her bed and removed her breathing mask. After placing it on her lap she said, "Don't worry Shiro-chan. I won't keep you waiting long."

I want what I can't have  
I gonna make you mine  
No matter what it takes

* * *

Author's Note: Awww! I got all fuzzy inside writing this one. The moments where Toshiro talks about how much he wants to protect Momo are the reason I ship HitsuHina. Anyway, please review and read my other fics. Thanks! Listen to the song if you've never heard it.


End file.
